


Ride

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dude I don't know they just fuck on a train, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Teasing, what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Lance was bored. Nothing was holding his interest, except his hot boyfriend. That would do, right?





	Ride

Long train rides were awful, long, boring. There was only so much Lance could do to occupy himself. He had tried reading - his attention span did not hold for long enough - and there was only so much he could look at on his phone. Shiro certainly wasn't paying attention to him, headphones in and reading a book, as he had been for the past thirty minutes or so. Lance rolled his eyes; how the man could focus for so long was a mystery to Lance.

He looked around, and somehow, the train was mostly empty. They had either picked a good day to travel, a good time, or were just lucky. He drummed his fingers on the table between him and Shiro, leaning on his elbows. He was so bored, and the countryside was almost enough to put him to sleep. He whined, head falling. Another hour or so to go, Lance told himself, and they would arrive.

“Shiro,” Lance said, tapping his boyfriend's arm, “I'm bored.”

Shiro took out a earbud, confused by the disturbance. “Not much longer, babe,” he assured Lance, before popping his earbud back in.

Lance felt insulted by Shiro's ignorance. How dare he not pay attention to Lance in his hour of need? He could have whined at him, poking at him, desperately pine for his attention. However, Shiro was mostly immune to his boyfriend's attention-seeking antics. Lance had nothing left in his arsenal, he thought. There was just one thing he had, and he didn't want to use it unless he was really desperate. But to Lance, every instance of boredom was desperate.

He looked around; still no other passengers. Good. Lance grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging it down as far as it would go. Shiro glance up at his book, curious at his movement, before going back to it. Step one was underway, Shiro was already starting to pay attention. Lucky for Lance, he was wearing a baggy shirt, allowing him to pull down more for show.

Lance leaned back in his seat, looking up at Shiro with half lidded eyes and a smirk. Another glance from him, longer than the last by a beat, was another good sign to Lance. He leaned one arm on the back of the seat next to him, legs apart just enough to give his boyfriend a nice view. He didn't do anything just yet, watching the countryside instead. He had no interest in it, but he needed to take his time, really capture Shiro's interest. From the way he kept looking over, and by how the page had not been turned in about five minutes, it seemed he was succeeding.

Lance placed his hand on his thigh, gaze flickering over to Shiro, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Lance heard his breathing hitch, trying oh so hard to pay attention to his book. In Lance's opinion, he wasn't trying hard enough. His hand inched closer to his crotch, carefully watching Shiro's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He tried not to make it obvious, but he was watching Lance. His other hand had disappeared for a moment, before going back on the table. Had he paused his music to hear Lance better? How sweet.

“Shiro,” he whispered, his fingers brushing against the strained fabric of his jeans.

There was no more pretense that Shiro was reading, page marked and book closed. Bingo, there was that attention Lance wanted. Shiro's eyes on him made his stomach clench tightly, and he had to try hard not to reveal that. He was careful, casual, running his fingers along his crotch. Shiro kept watching, gaze trained on his hand.

“Like what you see?” He hummed.

Shiro leaned in, leaning on his elbows. “If I say yes, will you show me more?” Shiro asked, swallowing hard.

“Where's the fun in listening to you, huh?” Lance smirked over at him. “I bet you wanna watch, give yourself something to get off to later.” He moved, leaning on the table to meet Shiro halfway and whisper into his ear. “Maybe when we get back, I'll give you everything you want.”

Shiro shuddered as the words sunk in, and he tried to move his hand. Lance grabbed it before he could, knowing all too well where that hand was going to go. His boyfriend made a small, frustrated whine, denied from what he needed. Lance should have felt bad about it, but he was too busy feeling proud. He moved back, but Shiro cupped his cheek, keeping him from moving any further.

Shiro's dark eyes looked at him in a manner Lance had never seen before, his erection twitching in response. Fuck  _ yes _ . His hands gripped the front of Shiro’s shirt, and he pulled Lance in closer, forcing their lips together. Lance all but melted, a moan slipping from the back of his throat. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He felt Shiro smirk into the kiss, a little too proud of himself, but Lance would be sure to wipe that smirk off his face.

Lance broke the kiss, just enough to speak. “You’re a little eager. Is something up, baby?”

“I can think of something that’s up,” Shiro mused.

“Oh my God, that was terrible. You’ve spent way too long with me,” Lance snorted.

He sat down on the table between them, looking down at Shiro with a cheeky smile. Lance pulled him in for another kiss, Shiro’s warm hand on his thigh, inching a little close. Not that Lance minded, of course. One hand held the side of Shiro’s neck, the other trailing down his chest. They were lucky no one else was around, but he had a feeling they would do this regardless.

He let Shiro trace his hand further up, breath hitching when he finally got too close. That was when Lance grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and smirking at him. Shiro’s eyes flickered open, confused.

“Where'd you think you’re going?” Lance asked, squeezing his hand, barely containing his amused expression.

“Lance,” Shiro whispered, squirming uncomfortably, though he tried so hard to keep himself under control. Good to know one of them had a semblance of self control.

Lance leaned in to Shiro’s ear, close enough to make him shiver under every word. “Tell me what you want, I wanna hear you say it.”

Still, even if Shiro didn’t say it, Lance would still let him do whatever he wanted. What could he say? Public places and a hot boyfriend really got him going. Shiro chewed his cheek, making sure they really were alone, before putting his free hand on Lance’s ass, scooting him a little closer.

“Let me fuck you,” Shiro whispered in response, forcing a shudder from Lance.

“Oh.” He swallowed hard, before nodding, at a loss for once. “Yes, please.”

Lance wasn’t expecting that; he was expecting some cheeky mutual masturbation, but he wasn’t going to complain. He fumbled with his pants quickly, pulling them down and off, throwing them to the seat next to Shiro. Shiro reached into his back and pulled out a small bottle of lube - Lance wasn’t sure if he was glad, or a little ashamed that he knew how much of a mess they could both be - and placed it on the table, before getting to work on his own pants.

With Shiro suitably distracted, Lance wiggled his boxers down lower and grabbed the bottle. He made himself comfortable and squirted a generous amount into his hand, spreading it evenly onto his fingers. Satisfied by their slickness, he pressed one finger to his ass, pushing it in softly with a deep sigh.

“Shiro,” Lance breathed.

His gaze rose back up to Shiro, eyes half-lidded, his other hand lazily stroking himself. Lance spread his legs, giving him a better view of what he was doing. Shiro grabbed the lube, squeezing a generous amount for himself. Lance smirked, before slipping another finger in, a soft sigh passing his lips. Lance was drinking in Shiro’s expression, a mix of awe and lust as he started lubing himself up. Honestly, he could have got off on his current expression alone.

Lance pulled his fingers out, and scooted to the edge of the table, where Shiro put his hands on his hip. He carefully guided his lover to his lap, where Lance could lower himself on Shiro’s dick. His head rolled back as he moved down, groaning when he finally took it all in. He placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, leaning closer so their chests touched.

He dipped in, peppering kisses over Shiro’s jawline and over his neck as he slowly rolled his hips. Shiro shuddered, putting one hand on Lance’s dick and started stroking him, slowly at first, and Lance melted against him. Shiro had barely touched him, but it already felt like he wasn’t going to last. Every stroke felt like heaven, every thrust was relief.

His hands trailed down Shiro’s chest, down to the hem of his shirt, and his hands slid under. His fingers traced his abs, picturing in his mind’s eye what lay beneath. He moaned at the thought, riding harder into Shiro. Shiro’s strokes matched Lance’s pace, his breathing heavy and head rolled back against the seat.

Lance buried his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck, an attempt to quiet himself down in case someone could hear them. Shiro placed his hand on the small of Lance's back, fingers digging a little into the flesh. Lance wanted to ask him to dig his nails in - another time, perhaps. Shiro's breath became ragged, his strokes losing their rhythm as he grew more and more desperate.

“Shit,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

He pulled Lance as close as he could, thrusting into him as hard as he could as he reached his climax. He shuddered, eyes squeezed shut and his body tensed up, before finally relaxing. Shiro didn’t move for a few seconds, before patting Lance’s hips.

“Get back on the table for me,” he said.

Lance was a little confused, but he did as he was told. He got onto the table, and Shiro’s hand was immediately on his dick again, this thumb circling the tip, slick with precum. Lance gasped softly, bucking his hips into the touch. Shiro’s other hand cupped his balls, rolling them carefully in his palm.

Whatever attempts Lance made to be quiet were useless now as he let himself be as loud as he wanted. His hands gripped the edge of the table tightly, groaning. With a soft gasp, Lance thrust into Shiro’s hand, reaching his own climax, spilling over his hand. Lance brought their foreheads together, taking a moment to relax, ride out his orgasm.

“You might wanna clean up,” Lance grinned, and Shiro laughed.

“I knew you were going to do this to me,” he said, grabbing tissues from his backpack and wiping his hand. It would do for a moment while he dressed himself.

Well, that explained why he was carrying lube with him. Lance grabbed his jeans and hopped off the table, pulling them back on, and it was almost like nothing ever happened. Shiro cupped his face and pecked his lips, before taking a step back.

“I’m gonna get cleaned up, I’ll be right back. I love you, okay?”

Lance smiled. “I love you, too.”

They were a perfect match; they were both hopeless, horny messes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you two guesses as to when I last wrote porn. I actually think it was 4 years ago. Mostly, I do NSFW RP, so that tends to be carried by... not me. I'm sorry |D I got the idea after a relatively short train ride, and just went with it. I didn't wanna write my serious Big Bang stuff, so here you go. But hey, at least I didn't write Hance for once, right?
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! I don't wanna look at this anymore.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](https://vehicroids.tumblr.com)!


End file.
